thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapel of Ghouls
Chapel of Ghouls is a raiding alliance founded by Whisky Pete on October 18th, 2013. NOTE: This alliance was disbanded as of October 22, 2015. 'History' Chapel of GhoulsCxG was founded by a former officer of Wasteland RaidersWR after the WR empire collapsed. This officer was himself the leader of a "religious" organization within WR known as The Church of Mabel and/or The Church of the Damned. Much like the Roman Catholic Church, the Church of Mabel was one of the few institutions to survive the fall of an empire. Whisky Pete, after short stints with Raiders of PuddingPW(now disbanded) and Imperium of MankindIOM, had resolved to take his old job back and restore the Church of Mabel to its former glory, minus the Mabel due to an internal strife of leadership that resulted in hostilities between Pete and the remaining members of the Wasteland Raiders. In doing this, he gained a following of fellow veterans of the fallen WR empire and rapidly gained a bigger congregation of warriors willing to march and die for the cause. NOTE: While CxG is a continuation of a former WR institution, it is fully independant of WR and is not connected to the WR family in any way. 'Ranks' #Pope of the Damned- The supreme ruler of the alliance and head of the Council of Five #Black Cardinal- The second most powerful members of the alliance and the only other members of The Council of Five. There can only be four Black Cardinals at a time. #Black Bishop- Additional recruiters and the primary candidates for the rank of Black Cardinal. #Grand Warlock- The recruiters of the alliance and the primary candidates for the rank of Black Bishop. #High Warlock- highest ranked foot soldiers outside of the top four ranks and primary candidates for the rank of Grand Warlock. #Warlock- The next rank after Black Magus and primary candidates for the position of High Warlock. #Black Magus- The next rank up after Sorceror and primary candidates for the position of Warlock #Sorceror- Next rank up after Acolyte. Yet again, you are pressured extra hard to work. #Acolyte- The next rank up after Thrall. Much like Thrall stage, you are under more pressure to contribute. #Thrall- Lowest ranked member of the alliance. At this stage, you are pushed extra hard to participate lest ye be kicked. 'Government' *CxG is a militaristic oligarchy ruled by the Council of Five(The Pope and the four Cardinals). *The Council of Five funtions as overseer, handling responsibilities like training recruits, setting quotas, and overall management of the alliance in ways both macro and micro. 'Rules' *CxG is focused on waging war in the Dead Zone, and therefore is highly militaristic. All members must either fight in the wars and/or contribute to the war effort via war tasks. For further questions, refer to the alliance thread. *CxG wants an active congregation of players. Anyone who is absent for an extended period of time(5+ days) and does not give a reason for said absense will be kicked to make room for more attentive soldiers. *Trolling within the alliance chat and abroad is not only permitted but encouraged. No room for the humorless. *CxG's rules are to be obeyed. Any and all violators will be *CxG has a policy of G.O.Y.A.I.Y.B.(Get Off Your Ass and In Your Boots) stating that everyone must contribute. CxG is not a safe haven for cowards, it is an institution made for raiders by raiders. *There is to be no infighting within CxG. Your brothers and sisters in CxG are to be your friends and family, not your war targets. Anyone who violates this rule will be kicked. The only acception to this rule is if the person REQUESTS that you attack him/her beforehand. *Allies are not to be harmed. Raiding them is permissible but you shall not trash them. Trashing the base of an ally is punishable by expulsion and trashing. *The maximum amount of days you are allowed to be absent is 5 days. If you do not notify us prior to your absence, you're out. *Have fun. This is only a game, after all. 'Joining CxG' To join, you must first be invited AND agree to the rules posted above. But joining CxG is easy, staying in CxG is the true challenge. In order to stay you must donate to war tasks, fight in the wars, be an active player, and follow the rules. Your success in CxG is your responsibility and your responsibility alone, so you must work for your promotion. Anyone who fails to survive in this meritocratic system is kicked to make room for soldiers more suited for the job. 'National Anthem' Category:Alliances